integrityrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lung Kong Tin Yee Association
Lung Kong Tin Yee Association (Chinese 四兄弟（塘）), more popularly known as the "Four Brothers" or "The Association" is a Liberty City Chinese Tong organization. Originating in Chinatown, The Association was founded by a small group of Chinese immigrants during the early 1900s. Considered by Badger News to be one of the strongest and more powerful Tong organizations found within Liberty City. The Liberty City Police Department suspects the organization to be one of the leading criminal factions to be smuggling in immigrants and drugs from overseas. As of August 25, 2010, the organization has said to be in hiding, fear of reprisals from the Triad Society after having shot dead a very powerful and wealthy member. History In China The history of the Lung Kong Tin Yee Association can be traced back to the end of the Han Dynasty(220 AD). During this time a group of 4 Generals (Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun) created a brotherhood and formed a kingdom. The Four Brothers were involved in a long war with two other Kingdoms from 189-280 CE, these events known to the public as the "Romance of the Three Kingdoms". In 1662, their off springs built a temple on Lung Kong (Dragon Hill) to further the spirit of brotherhood, to expand their membership and to become one of the more powerful Tongs located in China. Chinatown War In the early 1900s violence broke out between 3 Liberty City Chinese Tong organizations, The Four Brothers, On Leong and Hip Sing Tongs. It all began when members of the On Leong Tongs shot dead one of the Four Brother slave girls, Bow Li. Bow Li was bought by a Four Brothers member from a Hip Sing Tong to be taken as his wife. The murder of the slave girl was one of the most publicized murders in Liberty City's history. The LCPD suspects that other incidences also triggered the three year long war which took dozen of lives. They believe that the fatal shooting of one of the more powerful Four Brothers members and the assault of his loan sharking facilities by the Hip Sing Tong could of added to the pressure for the Four Brothers to send a reprisal. Tension between the On Leong Tong and the Hip Sing Tong's leadership could have also caused friction. It is said that the On Leong Tong ordered the attempted hit of the Hip Sing Tong's official boss, this has never been confirmed. The Hui After the publicized war of Chinatown the three tongs decided inter faction fighting was not a great way to obtain riches in America. After a series of meetings and sit downs the three factions decided to start a governing body for the Tongs. Much like the Italian-American Mafia's Commission. The heads of the three factions would regularly meet and discuss feuds and problems they've encountered with each other. Rather then use the age old "violence cures everything" method, they'd take a more peaceful way to fix problems. This will also help to keep the three, now publicly known factions, out of the headlines and police's eye. The official name of the governing body has yet to be determined, so the LCPD has dubbed the body, "The Hui", a Chinese term referring to a secret brotherhood. The Meng Boys War